


Erebus

by SophieGraceJ



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Far Cry 5 AU, Physical Abuse, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, mythological creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieGraceJ/pseuds/SophieGraceJ
Summary: You, the reader, are a sinner. Eden's Gate has no place for sinners in their garden, but they enjoy the sight of the unbelievers suffering and begging for mercy.The Underworld is the place sinners are punished, left to live an eternal life of pain and sin.You lost your family to that place, and now you were going to lose yourself to it.But your choices have the opportunity of drawing the attention of the Seeds, and perhaps their forgiveness.Choose wisely.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading!  
> I'm so damn excited about this as I've always wanted to write a CYOA fanfiction, and I was also heavily inspired by Doodnoice's awesome fanfic [Devotion: A Family Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450340/chapters/33380148)   
> This fanfic is based in an AU Hope county where Eden's Gate are made up of supernatural beings, and they have succeeded in their mission to overtake the county and have it under their control.   
> You, the reader are a sinner that has been placed in another dimension of the County, called the Underworld or Hell, for punishment.   
> Your ending will depend on your choices and the path you take!

“I watched when the Lamb opened one of the seven seals, and I heard one of the four living creatures say with a voice like thunder, ‘Come and see!’ And then I saw and behold, it was a Whitehorse, and Hell followed with him… Yet we will not submit from fear. We will rise to meet it, we will conquer this evil and hatred for our kind. We will bring this evil its own Hell, and we will find our new Eden because of it. Do not fear, for I am your Father … and you are my children - and together, we will march to Eden’s Gate. Our paradise. No one will hurt us ever again. And the sinners, the non-believers … they will suffer the wrath of God.” 

The sinners … the non-believers. You were one of them, but no matter what, you believed it, you just didn’t want to. You’d seen the truth and it terrified you; pierced into your heart leaving you vulnerable and desperate to escape. 

They were creatures of God … or whatever higher being gifted them these god-like powers, abilities. They were ethereal, beautiful but dangerous and cold. Distant from anything you could have ever imagined, even a child with the most endless imagination could never have created such designs in their mind before bed. 

Beautiful monsters. Creatures you felt belonged to a fairy tale, a horror story told to children to prevent them from partaking in acts that were looked down upon. Myths and legends, cultural beliefs across the world could never have prepared someone for witnessing it with their own eyes. 

And you couldn’t escape. Everyone you loved, either dead or transformed into a follower, something beyond your comprehension. Left alone and helpless, running through a county that used to be familiar – that used to be your home. Everything had changed, whatever they did to it. There was no turning back. 

But somehow, even through the terror and rage of what they had converted Hope County into, there was an innocence and elegance to it. Like another dimension had collided with this part of the world. Keeping out everything else. 

Animals running freely, trees and flowers growing without hesitance. Nature taking back what once was hers. For a moment, you believed that maybe a sinner like you could stay and rest in the garden of Eden, without anyone knowing you were there. You could hide away in a garden of your own. 

However, that was cut short when you were found. Eden’s Gate didn’t see any light or sign of redemption in your soul, so they opted to put you through Hell. The realm you were about to wander through as if it were a trial or game for them to watch. 

They wanted to watch the filthy sinners walk the path of the underworld, they … The Father and his siblings enjoyed the sight of sinners suffering by their hand. 

You knew because they did the same to your family who weren’t converted to be just like them… 

They had plied you with venomous poison, the drug like substance they called the bliss and they chucked you into the realm they called the Underworld. Where you would wander for an eternity, to wail and cry with pain, the voices of the sinners like a choir to the believers, the followers. 

You had no intention of suffering though, you have every intention of surviving and escaping. You were going to live no matter what that meant, no matter the means to that outcome. You would live.

[||Continue||](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140503/chapters/37711175#workskin)


	2. Chapter 2

It was a dark place, a cavern of some kind that you didn’t know existed. Apparently, there was a lot about this world you didn’t know existed. But It was in your best interest to not focus on that, but to focus on where to go next. 

Hands trailed the surface of the cavern walls, ice-cold to touch, almost to the point of being too hot, burning the skin of your fingers. You had no choice however, only being able to “see” by touching the surroundings. It was pitch black, freezing and the echoing of screams and yells in the distance gave no help in preventing the chilling, near painful shivers trembling through your body.

You can do this. You can do this. 

The journey through the enclosed environment was long and suspenseful, like a horror film in one of those scenes where the protagonist stepped closer and closer to their inevitable confrontation with the “monster”. The creature or thing hunting them. 

No. Don’t think about that. Not the time. 

Lucky enough, there was no creature jumping out at you from the darkness, not that you would see it anyway. Not like the light of an exit blinding you from the blackness of the entrance to Hell.

“The cowardly, the unbelieving, the vile, the murderers, the idolaters and all liars – they will be consigned to the fiery lake of burning sulfur. This is the second death…” The voice of the Father, so calm and indifferent, relayed within the confines of your skull, ringing from one ear to another as if he stood right there, in front of you, speaking and preaching. 

Teeth gritted, knuckles white, you fought the impulsive whisper in you to scream at the top of your lungs, scream how much you hated him… “May the sinners learn in the bowels of Hell of their mistake, their hubris and their lust, greed and their immorality.

"There is no atonement waiting for you, only pain and suffering. We warned you but you did not listen, so now we listen to your cries for mercy. Your begging for forgiveness will fall on deaf ears. Drown in your wrath, drown until the pores of your skin ooze every sin you carry in your body. No one is coming to save you.” 

“Fuck this … I’m not dying here.” You whispered, treading further into the Underworld. The scent of sulfur was strong, rotten eggs, a carcass that had decomposed for too long. It didn’t suit the appearance of the clear water sleeping by a tall Ash tree. It was an illusion, you knew if you took one step into that water it would suffocate you with the scent of death. 

But by Christ you were thirsty, and fresh water appealed to your dry mouth and scorched throat. Just a taste of it. Just a drop…

“Drink it … It’s clean.” A female spoke by your ear, causing a dull jump of your body alongside a gasp. No one was there, just trees, a clearing and a lake and that … that glowing ash tree. Her voice was soft however, and calmed your nerves. “You’re so thirsty, I can feel it. I can understand the pain, the want for it to stop. Just take a sip, one little sip.” 

The smell of death dispersed and you found yourself leaning in toward the shore of the lake, it was so clear. You could see the bottom like it was glass. Delving a hand in it, you were blessed with a cool touch of normal water. “Come on. Almost there.” She murmured again, giggling like a child. 

You were so close to taking a sip, you held the gulp of water in your hand … but something told you to look down again and you did. The water held no reflection… 

“Don’t drink the water. It’ll make you sick.” You revoiced what someone had told you years ago as a child. When you had visited the hot springs in the Henbane. Releasing the yellowed, murky water back into its home you looked up and searched for your next stop. The tree maybe? 

“You could have avoided this if you had more faith.” The girl whispered in your ear like it was a secret. And you found yourself enjoying the sensation of it but not the words. You ignored the delusion and kept walking to the tree. Leaves were so green; the bark was so young and new. And there, hanging from a low branch sat an apple. So red and vibrant, shining like a star in the night. 

Thirst and hunger began consuming you again. And the girl who had no name or body kept encouraging you with meaningless whispers. 

“Take it. Come on, take a bite. Let it gift you endless life. It will save you. Just have faith. Have faith in my words and anything will be possible. Just one bite.”

[||Take the apple||](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140503/chapters/37711202)

[||Don't take the apple||](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140503/chapters/37711349)


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking it from the branch was relatively harder than you thought it’d be, you had to tug quite hard and when it did let go, it was heavy like a block of gold, yet felt smooth and tender to the touch. 

It was beautiful and would be even more beautiful inside your mouth, on your tongue and falling apart by the force of your teeth. The crunch, the juice seeping out from the fruit … the desire to take a bite out of it was close to the desire of lust and arousal for another’s touch. 

“Take a bite… Don’t be afraid. It’s safe to eat …” She whispered. God damn her and her whispering like a siren … Tempting you to do things your gut told you were wrong. 

The sensation of watchful eyes on you was terrifying enough, but to have a delusion, a hallucination controlling you so deeply you didn’t know what you wanted - that was what truly made you afraid of this place and the delicious apple in your hand. 

The hunger in you, the lust for it … Was this a test? 

The forbidden fruit …

[||Eat the apple||](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140503/chapters/37711232)

[||Preserve the apple||](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140503/chapters/37711310)


	4. Chapter 4

If you already were in Hell, what worse could happen. 

Bringing the apple to your lips, the sheen surface of it caressed you so softly, like what you imagined a kiss would be like. It held no scent, but you knew it would taste beyond anything you’d ever eaten.

The pure bliss flowing through your veins was enough to encourage you to open your mouth, the excitement and adrenaline rushing through your blood like a flame accelerating your need to take a bite. To hear the crunch and to taste the sourness, the sweetness of the fruit. 

It was as if the serpent in the garden was telling you to eat the forbidden fruit like he told Eve…. Shit. 

The taste you had been expecting never came as you bit into the air. The apple was gone and the tree was shrieking, falling in on itself. The leaves raining down upon the grass and bark shedding like an animal. You stumbled back as it died right before your eyes… 

“You must have been hungry …” A man’s voice, low and deep teased to the left of you. Then there was the snicker, the click of his tongue… And the howl of wolves. 

Trees sprouted up from the dirt like some fairy tale, like jack and the beanstalk …

The howl of predators and great trees appearing from the ground like magic forced you to run further from where you had come from. No time to look back to see what was chasing you, no way of stopping to catch your breath lest you wanted to be caught yourself. 

“Fuck!” 

Squeals fell from your mouth like the prey you were, dodging giant masses of leaves jumping from the ground with the sound of waves crashing against rocks, running from the sound of wolves enjoying the hunt. 

You were running through a forest, the wilderness with nowhere being safe … Nowhere was safe, you were lost in Hell. 

The hollowed laughter of the man grew louder with each stumble and trip you to wherever the path would you. You were throwing the control of your own destiny out the window as you ran blindly hoping someone else caught it, someone whom had good intentions. Naïve to hope for it, but stupid to ignore it. 

“Jacob’s gonna come and set those sinners free!” 

Fucked if you knew where the choir was, but it was somewhere and roaring a song you’d heard before all this shit went down. And it happened to be one of your least favourite ones. 

Not thinking it could get any worse, flames spewed out and attacked the trees growing before you. A heat too strong and painful began rising to your skin, to your face, tears trespassing your features that were distorted with a rage and fear. 

A wildfire, wolves hunting you like you were a baby deer lost in a world you didn’t belong in or didn’t want to be in. 

We will cull the herd. Cull the herd. You must be culled. Strong will survive. Weak will perish. You are weak. You are meat.

His words remained, burned in your mind as they relayed repeatedly from nowhere and nothing. You stood afraid, in the middle of a clearing surrounded by flames and chaos. 

Smoke drowning your lungs, coughing and choking on it as if a human was strangling you. Barks and growls coming form behind you. 

This would be the time to pray, to beg for forgiveness. But the Fath- Joseph’s warning echoed in your mind like your own thoughts. “Your begging for forgiveness will fall on deaf ears.” 

Rotating to the pack of wolves, you shuddered, not feeling fear but a sadness and empathy for them. Their skin burnt, blood drooling from their mouths and bodies. Yet they were determined to hunt, forgetting the pain. Their wrath and hunger were too strong for them to recognise the damage they had put themselves through to catch up with you. 

The leader you imagined, stared with orange eyes … just stared silently. Fire crackling in the background like a score from a film. 

When would it make its move? 

It took one step forward, stealthy and almost unnoticed by you. 

Then you saw it … Hope. 

A chance to escape, in the corner of your eye there was a lone tree, isolated from the rest. No flames, just normal … Like any other tree you would have seen in the normal Hope County. 

You could climb it maybe? If you were fast enough to reach it before the wolves got you… 

The smoke wasn’t giving you much time, it wouldn’t too long before you were passed out and vulnerable to whatever horrible death this Hell could offer. 

Come on. Make a choice. 

Survive or perish …

[||Attempt to empathise with the wolves||](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140503/chapters/37711280#workskin)

[||Run for the tree and attempt an escape||](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140503/chapters/37711289#workskin)


	5. Chapter 5

No. You wouldn’t make it in time … 

You were done for. The smoke would kill you before the flames and the wolves would devour you before them both. This was it … The second death … but maybe you wouldn’t die, it would just be an eternity of the sensation of death and dying. The pain and trauma that can come with it. 

So, you did what your heart wanted, to not be alone through it all. Kneeling to the rough ground of gravel and soil, grass and sticks – you rested on tired legs, on your knees and stared back at the wolf. The leader of the pack. It’s orange eyes like a mirror, reflecting pain and fear. It was in so much pain, the burns, the scars. All for what? 

You? 

It had gone through so much because of its instincts … because of what made it him. The sin of allowing its desires and nature to take over its sentinel mind. He was just doing what he thought was his purpose. To hunt. To survive. 

This immense pressure tugged at your chest, eyes watery from overpowering empathy, this connection to this animal … 

Lifting a hand out to it, palm up – everything else faded away, the fire, the trees, the other wolves … Every faded but him, the leader of his pack. 

And he recognised your gesture somehow, bowing his head and taking a hesitant step towards you. You smiled gently. 

“It’s okay. I won’t hurt you.” 

His paws delved into the soft soil every step of the way, and your eyes were entranced by his elegance and agility. His eyes never once leaving you … No longer orange, but a pale blue … Like steel or metal, blunt and stubborn but somehow refined and graceful. You followed those eyes up and up until your neck was craned. 

On its hind legs … It walked closer to you, striding like a man. Because it was a man. It was him. 

Jacob Seed. His eyes observant of yours and holding a surprising sentiment for a monster who killed for sport. Empathy.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a chance. No matter what, there was always hope and a chance. 

So, you took it at a moment’s notice, ignoring the look of disappointment in the alpha wolf’s eyes, as if it had expected you to stay and brave the endless possibilities of a tortuous death. Not on your watch.   
Leaping from the ground, pushing off with your legs and sprinting towards the tree as if speed had no limit, your stamina had no limit and there was nothing else but that god damn tree, you fell into it, panicking at the sounds of howls and grunts of hunger for flesh. 

“Come on!” You yelped, scratching at the bark, attempting to stretch for one of the sturdy branches teasing you. You kicked and bounced for it, exerting every ounce of energy left in your body, “Come on!” You screamed one last time before finally grasping hold of the branch and lifting yourself with a wail worthy of Hell. Huffing and maniacal laughter exposed itself from deep within your throat as you continued to climb the ladder of branches. 

When you finally reached the canopy of the tree, your view expanded beyond what you thought possible. 

Hell was much bigger than you thought. And that’s when you realised the truth … This wasn’t Hell … It was just Hope County disguised as a realm of its own, whatever drugs they’d plied you with, you knew there was no coming back whether you survived long enough or not. 

There was no way you were giving up without a fight though, no way. You were going to give back to those monsters what they created, give them a taste of their own medicine somehow. So you sat in the seat of a branch and scavenged the distance, like an eagle and deciphered your plan of attack. 

Maybe about 20km away, there was what looked to be a fortress, akin to the old prison in the Henbane… If you could get there, you might find help for you couldn’t be the only one in this fucked place. There were other sinners … 

And together, you could resist this sickening treatment from Eden’s Gate, be the sinners they really thought you were.

“If you hear me Joseph … I’m going to bring to your fucking front door the Hell you created.” You seethed, clawing at the tree and breathing in a gulp of burning air. 

Although you weren’t expecting a response, you got one. In the voice of yet another male, this time youthful but hiding something dark and violent. If you could touch it physically, you’re sure it would have felt smooth like velvet but false and insincere like a synthetic kind of fabric.

“I know your sin … It drives you – every thought, every action. Your sin is wrath. So, I’ll indulge you; become wrath, let it fill your body and consume your soul. Because in the end … you will suffer and drown in it for an eternity. Choose wisely sinner.” 

You froze, listening to his words and somehow finding sense in them. What if he was right? What if by drawing more attention to yourself, resisting and fighting reality, it’d make it so much worse, the punishment would be extreme and enhanced just for you … 

You didn’t have much time to ponder on your inner conflict when the cracking of the tree you sat in deafened you from your own mind. You shouted in protest as it went on a lean, and the uneasiness of your stomach only proved what you feared to be true. 

The tree was fucking falling down… You clutched onto it in hopes of someone having mercy on you, that that the tree would freeze in place and remain standing. But yet again, mercy wasn’t going to be an option here, and you found yourself screaming your throat raw, feeling the wind punching your body as the tree continued to take a leap of faith into nowhere. 

And as if time slowed for you, like someone had thought that maybe you deserved a tiny bit of compassion, you saw the lake that the tree was about to collapse in. So, you held in your breath and awaited impact.

“We must wash away our past. We must expose our sins. We must atone.” His voice vibrated inside your skull like the buzzing of an insect. Your body hit the water as if it were concrete and the tree rested on your body as it sunk to the bottom. Your limbs wriggling to get free of it, your eyes stinging and head tremoring from holding your breath for so long … 

Come on… Come on…

You struggled, fought it and tried to escape but to no avail. 

You gave up and closed your eyes, taking your first breath, expecting water to flood your lungs and drown you in your own sin … 

Nothing but fresh air, cold and clean. Eyes flickering open, you didn’t know if you were blessed or cursed to awaken to John Seed looking over you with a smirk. Bright blue eyes hungry and lusting to suck you dry of life.


	7. Chapter 7

You couldn’t … You couldn’t do it. There was something about the wind’s whispers and tree’s warnings that you couldn’t bring it any closer to your lips, lest you wanted something horrible to happen. But it was too invaluable to let go of, so instead of leaving it by the tree, you shoved it in the pocket of your jumper, hoping it wouldn’t fall out on you. 

And just as you thought you had made a good decision, the water behind you began to stir. 

As if sea life danced beneath the murky waters, playing dolphins or seals which you knew weren’t in Hope County. 

Some sort of curiousness had you turning to have a peek of what it might be … but, nothing. There was nothing, just sulfur stained water. 

Then the singing intruded the silent air, like a knife cutting through a veil of silk. It was her, so familiar. The girl who had told you to take the apple in the first place … 

“Who are you?” 

Your question fell into a deathly silence, her singing faded away like rain when it tires out. A ripple in the water, rushing over the entire surface and dissolving into clearness, no longer dark yellow but just like before. Fresh and clean. 

You moved closer to the shore, the line of where land met water so seamlessly. Kneeling to your knees, digging them into the wet bits of rock, you searched hard into the water to see no end. To see no bottom. There was nothing but emptiness. 

“Not if you have faith …” She said – always mentioning faith. Faith, you didn’t have much of that anymore, well at least not now. 

Ripples cascaded across the flat, calm surface of the lake, forming an exact copy of your face, your reflection. 

Expecting to see nothing but designs of hunger, pain and suffering, the sight of someone who looked familiar, the sight of someone who smiled so brightly and sincerely shocked you. It was you … So happy. 

You didn’t feel it, didn’t feel any of it, but you could see it in the reflection. A reflection of a possible you.

“It’s reflecting what you desire … Happiness, freedom. I can give you that.” 

You choked, gathering yourself to recognise the glint in those familiar eyes, forgetting the hands lunging from the water and grasping so tight, yet gentle and showing no sign of letting go. 

Her hands were smooth and far from rough, caressing your face as she pulled you into the water … And you could breathe. You didn’t drown like you had expected, you weren’t panicked. 

It just happened as you were pulled into one body of water and taken out of another, her hazel eyes and blonde hair so kind and soft. Wings keeping her just that much above the ground, the ground? Was there any ground? 

Or just clouds? 

She giggled … as if she could read your mind. Faith Seed. You’d recognize her face from anywhere. 

Faith… Her features expressing love and care not even a loved one could give. She could help you.


	8. Chapter 8

Garden of Eden. The serpent. Eve. The forbidden fruit. Hell. Sin. Lust. The tree of knowledge. Good and Evil. 

This was a test. A test that if failed could lead to more suffering. Not a risk you were going to take. You took a few steps away from the tree and watched as the apple faded out of existence. You were right. 

A test. 

Gulping down your anxieties and nervousness, you awaited something else to happen … Like a creature coming out of nowhere, perhaps the lake behind you that sat ever so quietly. 

There was a sudden fear passing over you, akin to an overwhelming presence of someone, but you were alone… And so it seemed as the presence disappeared and you were left standing there, unsure of what to do next. 

“Lust is powerful, a devouring sin that presents itself as a giving action. It’s not giving, it only takes from the person who feels it, the person who acts upon it.” Joseph… He was near again. A continuous presence amongst all. 

You wandered around the tree, searching for a sign of him, and there were many signs of him everywhere. 

The grass was growing longer, dancing against the palm of your hands … and you couldn’t help but smile. The world was prospering around you for a moment and it was blissful, far from the Hell you believed to be in and the rage you held in your soul for Eden’s gate and its leader.

You looked up at the sky and saw great clouds, an open blue landscape of heaven. 

“You can reach paradise, but you must have faith. Faith in Him, our creator.” He spoke by your ear, inducing you to stumble to reach for him. 

He wasn’t there. 

But the whispers of wind serene and peaceful, led you to a flower isolated below the ash tree. A narcissus. 

A symbol of rebirth … 

You swept down to it, and placed gentle fingers on the white petals, admiring it with kind eyes. You could have sat forever staring at it, forgetting where you were and why. 

Until a warm hand rested on your shoulder. It was time to get up. And you did slowly, hesitantly, preparing for the possibilities of what was to happen. 

And there he was. Joseph Seed. The Father … 

An aura of curiosity and heavy-thought as he studied as if you were some tainted relic. Something that was once holy, innocent. And he was going to repair you. 

Could he?


End file.
